


Disconnected

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It's not betrayal if emotions aren't involved.Written for challenge #542 - "deja vu" at femslash100.





	Disconnected

Standing there, pretending like she wasn't working for the enemy, left her feeling deja vu for a moment, till she walked out of the ensuite bathroom and into Cipher's arms.

"Get on the bed." Whispered words sent shivers down her spine and the long bony fingers stroking up and down it produced the most erotic of sensations. "Keep your legs apart."

Then it clicked. She _had_ been here before. With Riley, with Rachel; and now with _her_ , in a private air cabin.

"Did you ever think you'd betray your family?"

"When I work, I leave my emotions out of it. This is just a job, with bonuses."

"The added bonus being screwing your employer?"

"No, getting paid."

"You know I'm gonna punish you for that."


End file.
